Lost Flames
by Torgaydo
Summary: Orphanstuck AU- After a tragic house fire strips Dave and Dirk Strider of their parents, the two boys become orphans, but Dave had changed that day into an angry, pyrophobic boy who can't stay out of trouble. Can a certain dorky volunteer save him? Or have the flames of the past already consumed him?


**Alrighty guys! Alexis here (again). My friend Talya (dinokittyalchemist) and I are writing this fanfic. It will be uploaded here and on her archiveofourown. No worries, I will be uploading this and Behind the Url when I have the time. I hope you enjoy!**

**~Torgaydo**

* * *

In a small orphanage within a small ten by ten room sat a pale skinny boy. The boy is about 16 years old with light blonde hair that was flipped to the left; pale skin with small freckles across his cheeks and broad, boney shoulders; and ruby red eyes that stuck out against the rest of his softly colored features. He's wearing a baggy white shirt with red long sleeves and a broken record; and dark grey denim jeans that hangs loosely on his skin despite the fact they were labeled as skinny jeans. He lays on the bottom bed of an old creaky bed with head phones blaring music into his small ears. The faint beat of the music is the only noise that can be heard in the otherwise silent room. The blinds are dusty and cover the window, making the room dim. There's a bedside table by the head of the lower bunk with a small lamp on it, and a large dresser sits on the opposite side of the room by a door that leads to the door to the hall. The drawers of the dresser have clothes hanging out of them and some aren't pushed in. The door to the hall is closed and looks relatively new, just like the walls. The floor was hardwood and the walls are blue with a small diamond pattern lacing the top and bottom edges of it.

The door to the bedroom swings open and two boys, only a year older than the one already in the room, walk in. One has blonde hair only slightly darker than the boy on the bed and is jelled up in the back; dimmed orange eyes that could be mistaken for really light brown; and slightly tanner skin with small freckles across his nose and cheeks. The other was slightly shorter, with dark brown hair that is swept up to one side and slightly curved upward; blue-green eyes that sit behind thick, square, black rimmed glasses; his skin was tanned and he has slightly bucked teeth with a bit of an overbite. The smaller boy removes his headphones and looks at the two expectantly. "Hey Dave, can you switch rooms with Jake for a little bit?" the taller of the two asks the younger boy. "Why? Jake has his own room doesn't he? Just make-out in there," Dave states as he waves them away. "Well you see I got a new housemate, and he doesn't quite fancy watching me kiss Dirk in front of him," Jake explains.

Jake has a bit of an Australian accent, but for some reason always uses British lingo. Dave rolled his eyes and stood from the bed he was laying on. "Fine," he starts as he grabs his Mp3 player, "no sex on my bed ya'hear? I have enough trouble sleepin on it." "Don't worry we won't!" Jake says with a smile. Dave walks towards the door with a small wave, but before he could leave the room Dirk stops him. "Stay out of trouble alright?" He asks and Dave scoffs. "Yea whatever," Dave mumbles before leaving the room and heading towards Jake's room. Once he got there he climbs into the bottom bunk and lays down before popping in his headphones. With music once again blaring through his ears he rolls onto his side. After a few songs Dave begins to doze off, but before he could fully fall asleep someone began shaking his shoulder rather roughly. He removes his head phones and turns over to see an annoyed looking raven-haired, short boy standing over him. Dave smacks the boys hand away, because he despises being touched by anyone besides his brother, Dirk.

"Who the fuck are you?" the boy asks as Dave sits up. "I'm a guy trying to get some goddamn sleep, and don't fricken touch me," Dave answers tiredly as he sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "I don't need your smart ass answers! Where's my fucking roommate?" he yells angrily. "Making out with my brother, probably on my bed," Dave answers with slight irritation. "So why in God's name are you in my fucking room!" the shorter boy shouted.

"Because I was freaking tired and didn't feel like watching them make out in front of me!" Dave shouted back as he stood.

"Don't you fucking yell at me! I'm not the god-awful son of a bitch laying in someone else's fucking bed!"

"This is Jake's bed you fucking idiot!"

"No Jake sleeps on the top bunk dumbass! Besides this is my room and I want you out now!"

"No! Jake said I could stay and news flash, short stack, this is his room too!"

"I am not short!"

"Have you looked in the mirror? Because you're fucking minuscule!"

"Shut up and get out fuckass!"

"And what are you gonna do if I say n-!" Dave is cut off by sharp pain shooting through his cheek. He froze for a moment in shock before realizing that the other had just smacked him across the face and something in him snaps like it has so many times before. He clutched his fist and punched the other as hard as he could, and like so many times before, it turns ugly fast. The fight lasts for about a minute before a girl with long brown hair and circular glasses comes in. "Dave!" she yells before pulling Dave off the other boy. "Don't fucking touch me!" Dave yells, which causes the girl to flinch a bit. "I'm sorry, but I had to! Look at what you're doing! Jesus Christ, you need to learn think with your brain not your fists!" she yells as she moves over to the smaller boy to help him up while asking, "Karkat, are you alright?" "I'm fine! Just get that dick out of my fucking room!" Karkat yelled as he stood up. The girl nodded and Dave walked out with a huff. She caught up with Dave and followed him to his room, and before letting him open his shut door she steps in front of him.

The girl turns and glares at Dave before letting out a sigh. "Miss Dolorosa isn't gonna like this. This is your fifth fight you've been in since you've gotten here. You need to stop these violent and irrational decisions Dave," she says with a look of concern. "Please, Jade, don't tell her!" Dave yells with worry clear in his voice. He didn't want to move again. He hates being moved from orphanage to orphanage. Jade stares at him for a moment then gave a soft smile. "I won't, I promise," she says and Dave breathes a sigh of relief, "but good luck explaining the cuts and bruises all over you... You should probably get the one on your cheek cleaned. It looks like you got attacked by a cat." "I'll just say some crazy alley cat attacked me," Dave states with a shrug before knocking on the door and walking in and saying his good-byes to Jade.

"Good God, Dave! What the bloody hell happened to you?" Jake asks worriedly as he shoots up from the bed and a walks toward him. He reaches out for Dave, but Dave quickly swats his hand away. "Your roommate's what happened! He's a fucking prick!" Dave snaps. Jake freezes and stares at Dave for a moment, with a look of confusion. "Dave! I know you're mad but don't take it out on Jake! He didn't do anything wrong!" Dirk says angrily as he walks over to Dave, "Besides you're the one who got into the fight! You know better! Do you want us to get moved again? Do you want us to even get adopted? Huh?" "Of course I don't wanna get moved!" Dave argues. "Yea well with the way you're acting we're gonna get the boot, and there aren't that many orphanages left in Central Texas!" Dirk yells before Jake intervenes. "Well Dirk, Karkat is a tad crabby. He very well could have started the whole fight. I mean, I wouldn't put it past him," Jake explains, hoping that the two would calm down.

"He did start it! I was just sleeping and the asswipe starts yelling at me! Then he slapped me!" Dave explains loudly, but both Dirk and Jake give him a look, telling him they aren't buying it, "What?! Okay, maybe I was a bit of a smart aleck, but still he slapped me first!" "Even if that's true, who is Miss Dolorosa gonna believe? A violent juvenile delinquent, or the new kid who has yet to do anything wrong?" Dirk asks. "But I'm not the one that started it! Why wouldn't anyone believe me?!" Dave yells before Jake cuts in again. "Don't worry Dave, Dirk and I have your back, right Dirk?" Jake says with a smile then asks as he shoots Dirk a look, and he just rolls his eyes, "Sit down Dave, I'll help patch up those wounds." Dave lets out an irritated groan as he crosses his arms, walks to the bed, and plops himself down. Jake gives a small smile before walking over to the bed and getting down on all fours in front of it. He pushes a few things aside looking for a first aid kit of some kind, but halts when he feels a sharp slap on his ass. He looks up from under the bed and glares at Dirk, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat, before rolling his eyes and getting back to looking. After about a minute of searching through the numerous objects under the bed Jake shot up with the kit in hand.

"Ah-ha! Found it! You two need to learn how to tidy up correctly, and shoving everything in a closet or under your beds most definitely doesn't count," Jake scolds as he opens up the kit. He takes out a pair of tweezers, a few cotton balls, disinfectant, bandages, and small Band-Aids. He picks up a cotton ball and soaks it in disinfectant before grabbing it with the tweezers. Dave stares at Jake warily as he reaches for his hand, but Dave quickly pulls it away before Jake could touch him. "What are you doing?" Dave asks and holds his hand protectively to his chest. "Dave, in order for him to fix you up ya'gotta let 'im touch you," Dirk says. "Don't worry, Davie, dear boy, I'll be gentle, I swear it'll only sting a little," Jake says with a reassuring smile. Dave looks at the other two nervously before hesitantly putting his hand out for Jake to cleanse the cuts on his knuckles. Jake gently grabs the hand and flashes Dave another smile before carefully dabbing the cotton ball across the younger boy's cuts. Jake gently rubs small circles on the back of Dave's hands bellow the knuckles whenever he heard the other take in a sharp intake of air or hiss to keep him calm and relaxed.

It was working for the most part. Dave wasn't trying to resist, but he was still tense. He hates being touched, and he's hated it since his parents died. He is quiet, until Jake dabs the cotton ball across a particularly painful cut. Dave tries pulling his hand away but Jake tightens his grip, and unintentionally sent Dave into a panic. "Let go!" Dave yells as his attempts to get his hand away become more despite. "Shh, calm down Dave I'm almost done," Jake says as calmly as possible. "Stop! Don't touch me!" Dave yells as he begins desperately trying to pry Jakes hand off. Jake doesn't let go, and abandons the cotton ball to grab the hand trying to pry his off. "I said **_STOP_**!" Dave yells before sending a rather hard kick into Jake's gut, causing him to grunt in pain. Jake releases Dave and Dave quickly pushes himself to the other side of the bed and leans against the wall while protectively holding his hand to his chest again.

Jake, however, was on the floor now, double over in pain, and clutching his stomach. Dirk rushes to his side and helps him sit up. "Are you okay!?" he asks worriedly as he holds the other up, but before Jake could answer Dirk is glaring daggers at Dave, "What the fuck is yer problem! He was jus' tryin ta' help ya'! Jesus fuckin Christ Dave, what in God's name is wrong with ya'?!" Dirk yells angrily. "Dirk, I'm fine," Jake says quietly as he shakily stands up with a hiss and leans on Dirk for support, "I was just caught off guard, besides I should have released him the first time he said let go." "No! He needs ta' get over this bullshit and grow the fuck up! If you don't like bein touched that fuckin much then fix yer self up!" Dirk yells as he throws the bandages at Dave, "Ungrateful brat! Why don't ya'ever fuckin think about what yer doing huh!?"

Dave shamefully looks down and begins fidgeting with the bandages Dirk threw at him. "Sorry…" he mumbles, trying desperately to keep his voice level. He hates being touched but he hates being yelled at way worse, especially when it's his brother yelling at him. It made him want to cry, but he would never let himself shed a single tear. "Yeah, you better be sorry!" Dirk yells and had every intention of continuing, but Jake cut in before he could say another word. "Dirk, stop it! He's already apologized, what more are you trying to get from him! You shouldn't treat him like that!" Jake scolds before turning to Dave with a soft smile, "Dave it's alright, I'm fine." Dave nods a bit at Jake, keeps his head down and begins wrapping up his injured hand with the bandages. Dirk lets out a loud irritated sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose and freezes for a moment. "Sorry for yelling at you, Dave, and sorry I called you an ungrateful brat, it was outta line and I'm sorry," He says before sitting on the bed next to Dave. Dave nods and keeps his attention on the bandages.

"Daaavveee come on talk to me," Dirk whines, but Dave keeps his silence, "I'll give you my dessert for tonight if you smile for me." Dave looks up at Dirk almost smiling but holding it back and shaking his head to mess with him. "Okay, how about today and tomorrow's dessert?" Dirk asks with a small smirk as he leans closer, but Dave still doesn't reply, "How about you take the offer, or else I'm gonna tickle you and we both know how much you hate being tickled." Dave freezes for a moment and glares at Dirk and his shit eating grin. "You wouldn't dare," Dave says but Dirk's grin only grew. "You wanna bet Mr. Skinnyjeans?" Dirk asks and Dave slowly begins backing away from Dirk, but before Dave knew what was happening Dirk was on top of him a tickling at his sides.

Jake can't help but laugh at the two acting like children. Dave desperately tries to hold back his laughter and pry Dirk off of him, because he seriously hates this, but he is much smaller than his older brother and didn't stand a chance. "Okay, okay! I give up, I give up, just stop!" he yells and Dirk lets up with a victorious grin on his face. Dave lays for a minutes panting before grabbing a pillow and whacking Dirk upside the head with it. "Jerk, I deserve three nights dessert," he says breathlessly and Dirk laughs. "Yeah, yeah okay. Just stop moping around," Dirk says with a laugh. Just then someone knocks on the door and says, "Boys, it's time you all get a little sun, for at least an hour then you can come back in, alright?" "Yes, Miss Dolorosa," the three boys said in unison and Miss Dolorosa gave them a smile before walking away to her office. Dave and Dirk both stood from the bed and began walking towards the playground with Jake, who was holding Dirk's hand, while Dave with his hands in his pockets. "Sorry again for kicking you," Dave says. "It's quite alright, it doesn't even hurt anymore, don't worry about it," Jake says with a smile.


End file.
